


I Am a Gentleman

by fallen_woman



Category: Mad Men
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_woman/pseuds/fallen_woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger does his hardest sell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am a Gentleman

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fic](http://fallen-woman.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [mad men](http://fallen-woman.livejournal.com/tag/mad+men)  
  
---|---  
  
_ **Fic: I Am a Gentleman** _

Title: I Am a Gentleman  
Fandom: Mad Men  
Characters: Don/Roger  
Rating: R  
Summary: Roger does his hardest sell. All dialogue, and *cough* slash.   
Word Count: 609  
Warning: Spoilers for Season 3 finale.

  
"You brought a vase?"

"It's an amphora, actually. Nearly dropped the damn thing four times on the way. You going to invite me in?"

"I didn't know housewarming gifts were compulsory."

"It's for the mantle. Break in the place, a little."

"The idea is not to break it in."

"Too bad... Joan picked out a good one. French décor. The curtains feel nice."

"You put—something in the vase?"

"Some takeaway. Swedish meatballs, from dinner with the Campbells."

"It's heavy. Is this thing real?"

"Not sure. I think it's a couple hundred years old. The meatballs are from scratch, though. Trudy insisted I bring some over to you. I must be losing it—a girl like that, and I can't even think bad thoughts about her."

"She is something."

"If you asked, Campbell would throw her at you so fast you'd need a catcher's mitt. Hell, if you asked, Campbell would throw _himself_—"

"Roger, I can't keep this vase."

"Amphora. Don't be ridiculous. See how good it looks on the mantle? You can't knock me up, so this is the best shot I've got at keeping you around. Besides, you never got to see Greece. Connie didn't take you there."

"Athens would have been the next stop."

"Mmm. These meatballs. You should really try them, Don."

"I'm not hungry. You go ahead. Drink?"

"Yeah. Jane can't cook, you know. She's great with drinks, just not solid foods. How're the kids doing?"

"They're fine."

"I remember when Margaret was Sally's age. So affectionate it was embarrassing. Then she turned sixteen, and she stopped smiling, at me anyways. I asked her about it recently. She said, 'Daddy, you did such a good job of decorating my cage, for sixteen years I didn't realize it was there.' It was the way she said it, too. Not angry. Just sad."

"Sally won't talk to me."

"Ah."

"I call the house from work, I tell our girl Carla to put the kids on the phone. I can hear Sally breathing on the line, but it's… light. Like she's turning her face away."

"Christ. I'll pour you another drink for that. It sounds counter-intuitive, but it's probably a good thing she's angry. Open that cage door a little… Cheers."

"Cheers."

"The rules are different now, you know. Everything's going to change. That little hotel suite, you're not going to have an office or a girl to hide behind."

"Roger."

"Joanie's starting to wear red again. What is it about a hotel room that makes everyone look new?"

"Roger. What. Are you doing."

"I'm going to speculate, and God knows it's speculation because you never tell me anything—you've got someone you could call, easily, and she'd come running. Fact, she'd come running too fast. That's the problem, isn't it?"

"…"

"Come on, it'll take the edge off. I know you like to cut and run… I don't want this new thing becoming something you feel trapped in. Consider this our contract."

"Funny, I don't see you trying this business exchange with Lane."

"You think that forcing me to say I want you is going to deter me? I want you. Your career has been the biggest goddamn cock tease of my entire life."

"You planned this. What, did you rehearse your speech in the car?"

"Don't need to. Made it up on the spot, just like you. You gonna punch me? Punch me. Else I'm going to take a piss and jerk off in your bathroom."

"Sit down. You don't get the bathroom—"

"Oh—"

"On your knees. Now."

"I—ah— actually do need to piss."

"You've wanted this for ten years. Your dick can wait a little more."


End file.
